Teacher Student Relations
by SpikedAngel
Summary: Spike is a student at Sunnydale High and Angel is a new English teacher there They meet one night at a club... Contains mm slash. Spangel. Completely AU. Chapter 9 up!
1. Meeting New People

A/N: This is a very AU fic, and as with all of my others, a lot of my characters may seem very OOC, but oh well.

**Meeting New People**

Spike woke up on a rainy Monday morning. The weather pretty much summed up his mood. He hated school. He was the type of person who only had a few friends, well actually only one really and considering that it was his stepbrother Wesley it made him feel kinda pathetic. He and Wes had been friends for ages before Spike's dad had married Wes' mom, and since then they had grown closer as brothers. Wes was great, he accepted Spike being bi and in turn Spike accepted Wes's strong interest in witchcraft, the only other person Spike really hang out with at school was Wes' girlfriend Fred, but he didn't know her that well. Spike trudged out of bed and walked straight into the bathroom that joined he and Wes' rooms and stripped off and jumped into the shower. He felt the water cascade down his body and get his blood flow going, he loved the feeling of hot showers. He got out about 10 minutes later and quickly brushed his teeth and walked back into his room. He chucked on a T shirt and some jeans and walked down the stairs that led to the kitchen and found Wes reading a paper drinking coffee, he smiled; Wes had a weird obsession with reading the paper.

"Up early I see," Wes joked looking at his watch.

"Plenty of time," Spike replied and walked over to the fridge and got out a carton of juice.

"Plenty of time for what, quick shower and some breakfast?" Wes asked as Spike poured himself some juice.

"Well what else is there?" Spike asked. "C'mon, I'm ready for school," he said, skulling the juice and grabbing his car keys. Although Spike was a year older they were still in the same grade since Wes had skipped 6th grade.

"I am too, but then I think you knew that," Wes finished. They headed out the front where Spike had parked his car and they both got in, Spike pulling out of the driveway and turning the corner sharply.

"So how did you go on that English exam last week, we got our marks back last week but you never told me what you got."

Spike groaned inwardly remembering that exam that he had failed, he didn't get it, he just couldn't do English for some reason, all of his other marks were alright but for some reason he sucked at English, his teacher had written that he needed to use more imagination. Imagination his ass. Oh well, he'd just have to do better in the next assignment. "Yeh I did ok," Spike told Wes.

"Good for you, I know you don't like English."

"Too true."

"Speaking of English, last week was Mr Conan's last week you know, we're getting someone new today."

"Yay." Spike said sarcastically, in actual fact he hated old Conan, and would have sworn black and blue that the old geezer picked on him.

"What's with you? Someone needs to get laid." Wes replied.

"Speaking of which, I heard you come home late last night..." Spike said changing the subject.

"Yeh I was at Fred's," Wes replied.

"Thought you'd be doing that here, taking advantage of the fact that our lot are outta town." Spike said.

"Our lot are always outta town and at the moment so are hers, and don't change the subject. Seriously Spike, I know that neither you or I are the altogether popular type but you usually have someone around..."

"Point taken, but there just hasn't really been anyone around. I'm thinking of hitting some clubs tonight, the somewhat out of town ones."

"You mean the gay bars?" Wes asked smiling.

"If you want to be so blunt, then yes, the gay bars."

"So you're looking for a new man in your life hey?" Wes said.

"Yeh, chics are annoying me at the moment, the slut sisters were calling me queer yesterday."

"Gotta love them," Wes replied. "You can always count on them for some sort of derogatory label...But it shouldn't turn you off all women."

"It hasn't I just feel like someone less demanding." Spike said and pulled into the school carpark and taking the spot in the corner. "So what you got first period?" he asked.

"Chemistry."

"Your insane, I wonder what I've got..." Spike said and started rifling through his bag for a copy of his timetable.

"Double Maths." Wes replied.

"Fantastic," Spike replied and got out and headed off to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly, the new teacher didn't turn up in English and instead they'd had a substitute. Spike had bailed on class and went out to his car to have a smoke. Spike met Wes at the car that afternoon and dropped him and Fred off at her place on his way home. He quickly changed outfits, putting on some jeans that were tighter around his ass and a black button up shirt, fixed his hair and grabbed a bite to eat and went to his favourite music store, trying to kill the time between now and when his favourite club opened. He found a CD that he had been looking for for ages and his mood changed quickly from sour to not so sour. He looked at his watch, it was just about 5, which meant he had enough time to go home and feed his cat before heading to the club and just getting there at opening time.

About an hour later he finally reached the club, and he waved to the bouncer and went in. He knew the bouncer, only from seeing him there before, but he had shown him the fake ID he had gotten printed so many times that the guy now knew him by sight. He was pretty much a regular, but they often got a lot of new people there. Most lived about half an hour away and so the club mostly served as a place where guys could go and meet up without worrying too much about seeing anyone they knew. Spike sat down and ordered a drink and watched as the place was soon littered with handsome guys, some Spike knew from seeing them here before, others he didn't. He ordered another drink, and sat stirring at it.

"Someone seems depressed," he heard a voice say from behind him.

He recognised the voice, "Hey Nick," he said as he turned around and gave him a hug.

"So whatchya been up to?" Nick asked.

"Not a real lot." Spike replied. He and Nick had been friends for ages, almost since Spike had realised he was bi, and he had helped Spike come out. Nick was studying at Uni, and although he was one of Spike's closest friends they had never felt that way about eachother and had always just been friends.

They kept chatting for about an hour before Nick eyed a blonde guy sitting on one of the stools near the bar.

"Duty calls," Nick told Spike and wiggled his eyebrows before heading off to where the blonde man was sitting.

Will smiled at him as he left and looked around, giving the floor a scan. He caught the eye of a guy sitting alone, across the room. He was really, really, really good looking, he was tall, well built with short brown spikey hair. He smiled at him and motioned at the now empty seat and was pleased to see the guy pick up his drink and walk over to his table.

"Hey, I'm Angel." The guy said as he reached Spike's table.

"My name's Spike." Spike replied and moved the seat slightly away from the table, motioning for him to sit down.

Angel sat down, "I saw you over here before but you looked occupied." Angel said reffering to Nick.

"Oh yeh, Nick's just a friend of mine." Spike replied. "Angel, that's an odd name."

"So's Spike." Angel replied, "My real name's Liam, but everyone calls me Angel, been that way since I was young and someone said I looked like an Angel."

"You do," Spike replied then coughing slightly when he realised how forward he had sounded. "My real name's Will by the way, just everyone calls me Spike, only cos my hairs spikey." He said changing the subject, "so are you new around here?" He asked, "I haven't seen you here before, and trust me, if you were here I would remember." Spike said staring into Angel's hazel brown eyes.

"Yeh I am, I've just moved to Sunnydale for work." Angel replied. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure," Spike replied and got up and followed Angel to the dance floor, giving Nick a wink.

They spent the next few hours dancing together, occasionally stopping for drinks in between songs before heading back to dance some more. A slower song came on and Angel pulled Spike in a bit closer. Spike loved the way the other man's body moved, the way his hips moved against him, this guy was so good looking and he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Spike rested his head against Angel's chest, the song ended but neither of them moved for what seemed like ages. Spike tilted his head up and looked at Angel's face. God he wanted him. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

He opened his eyes and pulled away, realising that Angel probably wasn't the kind of guy that went around kissing strangers at a gay bar. "Sorry about that, I guess I got kind of carried away." Spike said.

"Don't apologise," Angel replied and pulled him back closer and started kissing him. Angel darted his tongue out and flicked it against Spike's lips, asking permission to enter. Spike opened his mouth and Angel slid his tongue inside, letting it flitter against Spike's. Spike let out a soft moan into the kiss and let his tongue leave his mouth and rub back against Angel's as it darted into Angel's mouth. Spike ran his tongue along the edges of Angel's teeth, sticking his tongue in as far as it would stretch, wanting to be completely consumed by Angel. They kept kissing until someone bumped into them.

"Sorry," the guy said and moved on.

Spike and Angel both glared at the guy as he walked off. Spike wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Angel, but the mood was broken. Angel took Spike's hand and slowly led him off the dance floor and saw that their seats had been taken. Spike pointed out to where Nick was still sitting but with another guy over at the bar and there were three empty seats.

"Lets go sit there," Spike said and they trailed off over.

They sat down and Spike nudged Nick, "Hey Nick."

"Hey Spike, who's your friend?" Nick asked.

"This is Angel."

"Pleased to meet you," Angel said and extended his hand for Nick to shake.

Nick took his hand and shook it, "I'm Nick, nice to meet you Angel." Nick said greeting him, "I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta work tomorrow and its getting late." Nick said looking at his watch. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Ok, see you later Nick." Spike said.

"What's the time?" Angel asked.

"Nearly 11.30," Nick replied.

"I better go too," Angel said, "See you later Nick."

Nick nodded his goodbye and turned back to the guy he had been sitting with.

"You have to go hey?" Spike said.

"Yeh I really should, I'm starting a new job tomorrow."

"I might head home too," Spike said, "I'll walk you to your car." He offered.

"Thanks," Angel said and they both walked outside.

When they reached Angel's car Spike was quite impressed, Angel had a really cool car. "Nice car." He said.

Angel smiled, "I guess this is my cue to leave."

"Arent you going to say goodbye?" Spike said taking a step closer.

Angel responded by wrapping his arms around Spike's neck and pressing their lips together. Spike placed his arms around Angel's waist and pulled him closer, moving his tongue into Angel's mouth at the same time. Angel opened his mouth wider and gently massaged Spike's tongue with his. They kept kissing for a few more minutes before breaking apart.

"I don't usually do that with people I just meet," Spike said.

"Me neither," Angel replied, "but I think you're different."

"Something about you tells me that you are too," Spike said.

"Do you mind if I call you sometime?" Angel asked.

"I'd like that," Spike replied and wrote his number on a scrap of paper he had conveniently 'accidently' left in his pocket. "Here." He said and passed the paper to Angel.

"Thanks," Angel replied, "I better go."

"Ok. I'll see you soon I guess," Spike said and watched Angel get into his car.

"You certainly will," Angel replied and drove off.

Spike walked back to his car, 'I'd like that?' he thought to himself, 'could I sound any more stupid?' He decided that saying 'that would be nice' would probably be worse. He drove home, thinking the whole way about Angel; Spike didn't know what it was but something about Angel drew Spike towards him. He sighed and kept driving home, still not able to think about anything but Angel.

A/N: Let me know what ya'll think so far. I know that this part was mostly in Spike's POV but in the next few chapters it will balance out a bit... or so I hope...


	2. Surprises

A/N: Sorry that a lot of this seems to be background information, I prefer to do conversations and characters interacting with each other but I thought I'd best get this part out of the way. And just so ya'll know I will keep updating it, as with all my other series fics, just sometimes it takes a while cos I usually go through and do a chapter of each and the Secrets chapters tend to take longer cos they are heaps longer...

**Surprises**

Spike parked his car and walked inside, seeing Wes flopped out on the couch watching a documentary. He went and sat down next to him, and for once didn't nick the remote off him and change it to another channel.

"Hey Wes."

"You seem awfully chipper, I take it someone got lucky..." Wes replied.

"That I did," Spike replied, "He's so hot and he seems really nice, hes just moved to the area." Spike told him.

"What's his name?" Wes asked.

"Angel," Spike replied, "well actually that's just his nickname, his real name's Liam."

Wes nodded, "so are you seeing him again?"

"Yeh, he asked for my number and said he'd call me soon."

"Good for you," Wes was used to Spike coming home from a club and had learnt to be able to pick out whether or not Spike had met anyone he was interested in by his mood. He decided that this guy must be something, because Spike was in a hell of a good mood. Spike continued to tell him all about Liam until Wes eventually fell asleep and Spike sauntered off to his room, in too good a mood to care.

-------------------

Angel drove out of the club, very excited about the new guy he'd just met and somewhat worried about how he'd get up for work the next morning. Spike seemed perfect, he looked somewhat young, but Angel figured he couldn't be any younger than about 19, and that was only five years younger than what he was. Angel sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day, he was nervous about starting up teaching at a new school, he found that a lot of the faculty at the old school he taught at hadn't taken him seriously; in fact that had been his reason for moving. He was pretty much fresh out of university and had spent only a year teaching at a public school in LA, he had wanted to move because he hadn't really been accepted as one of the staff and he had heard that Sunnydale was so desperate for teachers that they welcomed pretty much anyone with open arms. Angel thought back to Spike, he was probably exactly the opposite of Angel, he seemed somewhat punk and had bleached blonde hair, whilst Angel was more subdued and sensitive and liked classical music. He was the picture of a perfect gay man, he liked classical music, he was a teacher, was sensitive and a borderline metro sexual according to his best friend Cordy back in LA. He missed her, she was just about the only thing he missed about LA, he really wanted to tell her about Spike, he always told her about all the new guys he met and she had always told him about all the ones she did. He decided as soon as he got home from work tomorrow he would call her and tell her everything. He pulled into the driveway of the house he had bought when he had moved here last week. He'd managed to buy a house fairly easily, Angel figured it was better than renting and the house was quite nice; everything was still in boxes but Angel had plans to eventually unpack everything and decorate his new house and hopefully sometime soon invite Cordelia around for a visit. He parked his car and went inside. He got to his bedroom and just stripped off and crashed, completely wiped.

Angel woke up the next morning filled with dread. He hated new things, he liked being in places where he felt comfortable. He got out of bed and quickly showered and got dressed. He quickly made himself some breakfast, just settling on toast, he loved to cook but he'd woken up kinda late and didn't have enough time. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He drove to school and pulled into the teachers carpark a few minutes later, taking a deep breath as he walked into the school office. As the new head of the school English program he now had his own office and he went inside, dumping his stuff on one of the chairs inside. This place would really need some work, he thought to himself. He checked his schedule, he had to teach grade 12 first period. He was looking forward to it in a way, not many other teachers liked teaching the older grades, the ones who thought that they knew everything, but Angel loved it, he loved challenges. He had spent quite a bit of the weekend reading over the student's folders and looking at their past grades, working out which ones he knew could do better. He checked his watch and heard the bell ring, he grabbed some folders and headed off to class. He was glad that he already knew his way around, they'd given him a tour after he arrived last week.

He walked into the classroom in which he would be spending an awful lot of time during the next year or so and wrote his name up on the board. 'Mr. O'Connor'. It felt weird writing his name up as Mr O'Connor, so formal, but then he wouldn't be entirely comfortable with his students calling him Angel or Liam. He watched the students file into class and started marking the role, leaving blank spaces next to the absent students in case they came in late. One particular late-comer caught his eye, it was Spike. His Spike. They locked eyes and both of them froze for a moment, neither knowing what to do. Angel couldn't believe it, Spike was a student, and even worse his student. Angel thought back over their conversation, surely somewhere along their conversation Spike had to have mentioned that he was finished highschool, then he remembered that they hadn't really had much of a conversation as much as a make out session. He blushed slightly thinking about it. He couldn't believe that the guy he thought was so perfect was suddenly completely off limits. He watched Spike slowly sit down close to the back and his attention went back to marking the role. He went to write down Spike's name as present and then remembered that his real name was Will. Will! That was one of the students he had planned to help. Shit. It couldn't get a hell of a lot worse than this. He briefly considered not helping Spike, not not teaching him, just not going out of his way. The he saw how unfair it would be, it wasn't Spike's fault. He took a deep breath and figured he would have to talk to Spike after class, as uncomfortable as it would be he had to do it.

The rest of the lesson was a blur, Angel mostly sized out where abouts the class was up to in their work and went through his classroom rules and what he expected from them etc.

He heard the bell go and he dismissed them, "Sp-Will can you stay back a minute?" He asked nearly calling him Spike but thankfully the rest of the students were so content on leaving they didn't even notice and probably figured that Angel had just forgotten his name.

"Sure," Spike said and racked a hand through his hair, moving to the front as the rest of the students flocked to the door.

Before long the classroom was empty, it was just Angel and Spike and the level of sexual tension rose exponentially.

"So...?" Spike prompted.

"I didn't know you were a student," Angel started.

"I gathered that this morning... I didn't know you were a teacher..." Spike replied, not knowing whether or not he still wanted Angel and whether or not it bothered him that he knew what Angel was about to say. While the idea of dating a teacher was not really something Spike considered a good one, he couldn't help still being attracted to him.

Angel took a deep breath, "I think we both know that things can't go any further than what they did last night, in fact they shouldn't have gone that far at all. It was just wrong."

The moment the words were out of Angel's mouth Spike's face fell. How could Angel think it was so wrong when Spike had thought it was so right?

Angel knew the second he had said it that it was the wrong thing to say. God he wasn't good at this, but then it wasn't as though he'd had a hell of a lot of practice, actually he'd never been in this situation before. "That's not what I meant." He said and absent-mindedly combed his hair with his fingers.

"Well what did you mean then?" Spike asked.

"I meant that-"Angel paused, trying to think of what to say, "I meant that while there was definitely something there," He hesitated again, wondering whether or not it was legal to tell a student that there was something between them, but then it was a bit late for that now, "there's no way that anything could happen. You're a student, I'm a teacher. I'm your teacher..." Angel continued.

"It's ok," Spike said, "I understand, I mean it was what? One kiss?" He said, not really sure of whether he was actually agreeing with Angel or trying to convince himself.

"Yeh," Angel said, now for the harder part, "so maybe we should just forget it ever happened..." Angel hated himself for even saying it, no part of him wanted to forget that kiss, or those dances, or the feel of Spike inside his arms... ok now he was venturing down a very bad path...

"Yeh, forget." Spike said quietly.

"So that part's settled," Angel said, "there was actually something else that I wanted to talk to you about: your English grades. I was looking at your profile over the weekend, I was looking at everyone's it was before I even met you," Angel added so he wouldn't seem like he was some sort of stalker, "anyway, I really think that you could be doing a lot better. I read some of your assignment's and you have great grammar, sentence structure and communication skills, you just need inspiration."

"Inspiration?" Spike said, "I thought I 'lacked imagination'," he said quoting his old teacher.

"No. I've no doubt you have imagination, what you need is something to inspire you. It could be a thing of great beauty, or something completely evil, just anything that makes you feel passionate about something."

"Uhuh," Spike said, half his mind still a little uncertain and the other half still thinking about how he would never get to kiss Angel's perfect lips again.

The bell sounded for them to get to their next class.

"Well think about what I just said," Angel said, "and as for the rest, I'm sure we can put it behind us..." He finished, nearly believing it himself.

"Yeh, sure. And don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

"I wasn't worried, and I'd like you to do something for me, write a poem, it can be about anything you like, just focus on what you're writing about rather than what you are actually writing." Angel said.

Spike was curious about what Angel wanted him to do and in a way he was also interested in seeing how it would turn out. "Sure," he said moving to leave the classroom. He paused, "I'd better go, I'll catchya later, Mr O'Connor." He said feeling really weird about calling him that.

Angel struggled to think of something, anything to say to keep him here, whilst he knew that things between them couldn't work out, he also knew that he didn't want Spike to leave, not yet.

Spike looked over at him, waiting for him to say something, but nothing came out so he just walked off, still trying to process what had just happened.

Angel watched him walk out the door, getting a sinking feeling inside, something about this just wasn't right. He was supposed to have a new start, meet new people. Things had been going fine, he had definitely gotten his new start, he had gone out, met cute guy, only cute guy wasn't supposed to be 17. He sighed and thought back to when Spike had called him Mr O'Connor, that moment had really set it in that he and Spike were so different and that no matter how much he wanted to change that there was no way he could, but he had felt it; the passion was still there and Angel knew it would certainly make the next few weeks interesting if nothing else.

A/N: Feedback anyone? Ideas? Suggestions? Comments? Criticism?


	3. Reflection

A/N: For all those wondering if Spike and Angel are still gonna get together, in the words of Oliver on the OC last night, you 'can't fight fate'. Besides, my story isn't near over yet... I hope ya'll don't think I'm running my story to the ground, but I think there's still quite a bit left to go...

**Reflection**

Spike walked away from English completely confused. For starters what the hell did Angel want Spike to write about? Yeh, Spike had seen a thing of beauty around lately but somehow he thought it might be a tad inappropriate for him to write about Angel... Then he remembered Angel's words to write about something that 'makes you feel passionate' and to 'just focus on what you're writing about rather than what you are actually writing'. Spike had an idea, instead of writing about what had happened he could write about how it made him feel, there would be no way Angel could know what he was writing about.

He bumped into Fred in the hall and they both dropped their books.

"God, I'm sorry Fred, I should have been watching where I was going," Spike apologised.

"Nah, it was my fault too, I was in a bit of a daze..." Fred said and they both bent down to pick up their stuff, occasionally passing each other anything that had rolled away. "So whatchya got next?" She asked.

"Spare, thank god." Spike said, "I was out late last night and I'm still kinda tired."

"Are you ok?" Fred asked, looking at him, "you seem kinda upset about something?"

Spike wondered if he had looked upset back in class and hoped to god that he didn't, he didn't want Angel feeling sorry for him or thinking that he was some sort of school kid with a crush. "I'm fine," he said, "nothings wrong I'm just tired."

"Well if you're sure... I better get to class. And you know if something is wrong you can always talk to me or Wesley..." She said as she left, leaving him to decide whether or not he would tell them about it.

"Thanks," he called out after her and saw her turn around and wave.

Spike wished more than anything that he could tell someone about it, it would make things so much easier; but he had promised that he wouldn't and he knew that Angel could get in a lot of trouble over it. That's where his problem with the whole thing was, he still wanted Angel. Spike didn't care that Angel could be anywhere between 5-10 years older than him, he didn't care that Angel was a teacher, he just wanted him. Spike sighed, he didn't know what to do; usually when he wanted something he would chase after it, but he just didn't know whether or not it was the right thing to do. Fuck he was screwed.

The rest of the day went by really slowly, Spike couldn't concentrate, he just kept thinking about Angel and the poem he had to write. During lunchtime he sat down with Wes and told him about what Angel had said, leaving out the inappropriate parts.

"I think its really great that Mr O'Connor wants to help you." Wes said.

Spike groaned inwardly, there was that name again, Mr O'Connor. That very name epitomised why Spike and Angel couldn't be together, like Spike needed any reminder, it had been all he could think about all day in Art he had gotten a detention for not paying attention. Spike was so not in the mood to do a detention and he didn't have Art until Thursday so he just decided that he would do it tomorrow.

"Yeh it is," Spike agreed, not really knowing what else to say.

"So have you picked a topic?" Wes asked.

"Kinda," Spike said knowing that if he had said yes then Wes would ask what it was.

"Have you started writing it yet?"

"Not really, I figured I'll just do it at home."

"Fair enough, but if you need any help..." Wes said.

"Thanks," Spike replied.

"So have you heard from Liam yet," Wes asked, not really feeling comfortable calling Spike's mystery man by Angel... "I can see you've been keeping your phone on you in case it rings." Wes said nodding towards where Spike's mobile was visible inside his bag.

Spike didn't know what to do, it was like some higher powers were rubbing it in his face that he and Angel would never be able to be together...

"No, not yet, and I don't think I will..." Spike said, "I don't think he's the type to call."

Wes seemed genuinely sympathetic, assuming that during the day Spike must have gone over their conversation and found some sort of indicator that he hadn't noticed the night before, "that's such a shame, but there are plenty of other guys, I mean girls- people out there for you."

"Yeh, I'm over it," Spike said, even though they both knew that he was far from it.

Wes looked over at his step-brother, he seemed really down in the dumps, Wes wondered what was making him feel this way, he was tempted to ask but he knew that Spike would tell him when he was ready so he just let it go.

-------------------

Later that afternoon when Spike had gotten home from school he sat down and got out some paper, ready to start writing, he decided just to write a short poem, just in case it was crap, that way he wouldn't feel so bad if he hadn't spent that long on it. He tried a couple of times, stopping half-way through to scrunch up pieces of paper until he finally managed to write a few stanzas that he thought were ok. He was really nervous about showing Angel tomorrow, but he knew there was no way he could avoid it.

-------------------

Angel left work that afternoon feeling that except for the whole Spike thing his day had gone alright. He couldn't believe how badly things with Spike had turned out. Just 24 hours ago he didn't even know him and in less than that he'd created such a mess of things. He almost thought that it would be better that he hadn't even met him but something inside him made him unable to wish he could take back that night. He wished there was something he could do about it, but he knew there was nothing.

He got home later that afternoon and immediately went to the phone to call Cordy, forever thankful that LA wasn't that far away and he didn't have to worry about time differences.

He heard the phone ring a few times before she picked up, "Angel is that you?" she asked, already knowing that it was him from the caller ID.

"Yeh it's me." Angel said, "How have you been?"

"Sucky since you left, but back to you," she said excitedly, "how are things down there and when can I come and visit you?"

"You can visit me anytime and as for how things are, where should I start..." Angel paused, "I went out to a club last night-"

"Did you meet anyone?" She asked interrupting him.

Angel was used to her interrupting him when she was excited about something and he was flattered that she obviously cared about him. "Yeh I did, and he's great, but its complicated... he's a student..." Angel trailed off waiting for her reply.

"He's a student? Angel you and I both know that's a no-go zone. What exactly happened?" she asked.

Angel took a deep breath and relayed to her the events that had occurred.

"Well it's not your fault Angel. You couldn't exactly expect to find one of your students at a gay bar." Cordelia said.

"True, but then it's not his fault either," Angel said.

"It's nobody's fault," Cordelia said, "but at least you sorted it all out."

"I know Cordy, but to be honest I don't know if it is all sorted out..." Angel said.

"What do you mean? Angel, your not still into him are you?" She asked.

"Would that be totally wrong of me?" Angel asked.

"The sad thing is I've never seen you feel this way about someone before..." Cordy said, "and no, its not wrong of you..."

'Beep-beep. Beep-beep.' Suddenly Cordy's call waiting went off.

"Just leave it," she said, sensing that Angel needed someone to talk to.

"No, you go get it; it could be important, we'll talk again soon." Angel replied, "don't put your visit off for too long..."

"I won't, see you soon," She said and answered the other call when Angel hung up the phone. He sighed, he had never felt so conflicted before and so worn out. He lied down on the sofa and put his feet up, flicking on a documentary on the history channel and tried to at least pretend to watch it.

A/N: Let me know how I'm doing, and in case you're wondering I am still updating the other fics, but I've been trying to divide my time between fanfic, school and my website...


	4. Proud

A/N: I know my sentence structure is bad, but I'm over it unless any of you feel like betaing... That's a weird word, actually I don't think it is a word... Oh and I actually had an idea about where this one was starting, or going whatever, I'm really really tired atm. I had a little nap today in class though and got banished but that's another story. I like the word banished... Oh and if you're wondering about the title it's the name of a song by Korn.

**Proud**

Spike looked around at all the screwed up balls of paper, it made him angry that Angel had such an effect on him. Why on earth did it matter whether or not Angel like his poem? It was just a poem. Angel had no right to control him like this. It wasn't fair. He got up and stormed over to his CD player and put on some loud rock music, lying down face first, letting the music drown out any Angel thoughts. He felt something soft next to him and saw his cat curling up along his side, licking his hand. It was so easy to get affection from animals, much easier than humans. Ok now his anger was returning. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. He was in control of his own life. Fuck he needed a cigarette. He imagined his stepmothers face if she saw him smoking inside, well actually if she saw him smoking at all, it was one of his well-kept secrets. He had many of those... almost too many. Why couldn't Angel just get over himself and keep their relationship a secret? The stupid ponce had to do the right thing. Funny the way he hadn't had a problem with groping a total stranger in a club, but having a relationship with a 17 yr old was strictly forbidden, seemed kinda iffy. Maybe it was just Angel's way of letting him down gently, but then Spike thought that they had a little more than that. Fuck now his head hurt. He finished his cigarette and put it in the ashtray under his bed. He sighed, he was so emotionally exhausted that he just went straight off to sleep despite that he still had music blaring.

About an hour later Wes headed upstairs and saw Spike sound asleep with his music blaring, there was definitely something upsetting him so why wouldn't he just tell him, he sighed and turned off the music and headed off to his room.

-------------------

Angel woke up the next morning wondering where the night had gone. He realised that it was shockingly early in the morning and decided to go for a quick run to pass some time.

He came back later from his run feeling much more awake and understandably sweatier. By now the morning had gotten much warmer and he remembered hearing in the staffroom that there was supposed to be a heatwave coming up. He had a quick shower and cooked himself some eggs for breakfast.

One hour later Angel was heading into his office when he saw another teacher, shit he couldn't remember his name.

"Hey Liam," the other teacher said.

"Hey, how are you?" Angel replied deciding that popping in a question would make it seem like he was more conversational and help to fill the gap that would be usually taken by the other persons name.

"Good, how about you, by the way I just thought I'd let you know that you've been rostered onto detention today..." He finished before even waiting to her Liam's response.

"Great," Liam replied, he'd been suspecting that he would get something like this being the new guy and all and truthfully it didn't phase him.

They continued chatting for a few more minutes, Angel racking his brain to remember the guy's name but failing miserably. Angel checked his watch and realised it was time for first period, he sighed and headed off to class. It was his other 12th grade class; he didn't know whether to be happy or sad that Spike wasn't in it.

-------------------

Spike was forever thankful that it was 5th period, thinking that the day was nearly over until he remembered that he had a detention. He took out his timetable, he could never remember what class he had. He opened it up and stared at the page. Fuck. He had English. He hadn't seen Angel all day and he'd nearly managed to forget about him, for all of about 10 minutes. He spat out his gum and headed off to class, managing to make it on time. He watched Angel's reaction as he entered the classroom and saw the way he tried to look like nothing was the matter, however it kinda didn't work because Spike saw an array of emotions flicker through his eyes ranging from sadness to hurt but mostly confusion. Spike smiled glad to see that Angel at least still cared. He sat down at a seat two rows in front of where he usually sat and got out some books and some more gum.

Angel waited a few more minutes for the rest to get there and walked up to the front of the classroom. "Ok we're going to pick up where we left off yesterday reading Hamlet," Angel said giving them the page number and handing out the roles to several members of the class so they could each take turns reading out their parts.

They were reading from a scene between Hamlet and Horatio when someone yelled out, "Is it true that Hamlet and Horatio were gay?"

Angel wasn't phased, "Some critics believe that, but others argue that they were just brothers ..."

"They're queer?" Another student who Angel recognised as Damian yelled out.

"Fucking fags, just like you hey Will."

Will didn't look up from his book he just raised his middle finger. "Fuck you," He told them. One of the downsides about being out was that he was always copping shit from everyone about it.

"Says the gay guy," another guy yelled out, "mate I think he's trying to hit on you."

Spike was so tempted to go over and punch whoever had said that but decided getting suspended wouldn't be worth it, "If I'm gay then why would I wanna fuck a chic?"

"Ooooh," another guy said.

"That's it," the jock replied and got up and headed over in Spike's direction.

"ENOUGH!" Angel yelled and stood in front of where the guy was even though he was still not that close to Spike yet and stopped him in his tracks, the whole class quieted down. "Back to your seat." He instructed the student. "I'm a fairly tolerant teacher, but one thing I will not allow however, is jokes made about another person's orientation."

"But its true," One kid yelled out and the others snickered.

"I don't care," Angel said, "I refuse to allow it. I don't care if your other teachers do. In this class it doesn't happen, have I made myself clear?"

Angel took the silence as a yes. "Ok, back to work now." He said his voice completely changing tones.

Spike didn't know whether to be happy or incredibly pissed off. Angel had no right to be sticking up for Spike. Where the fuck did he come off doing that? He had to make up his fucking mind, he was either in Spike's life or he was out... there was no middle ground. Spike started chewing on the end of his pen and looked up at where Angel was standing, looking anywhere but at him. The end of the bell went and Spike decided to stay behind and have a little chat to a certain someone named Angel.

Angel saw Spike leaning on his desk and not leaving with the others and sighed.

Once the others had left Spike exploded, "What's your fucking problem?"

Angel decided to ignore the language, it didn't really bother him to be honest, "What do you mean?"

"You have absolutely no right to stick up for me in class, I can take care of myself."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I could be sticking up for myself anyway..." Angel pointed out.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Spike replied.

Angel ran his hand through his hair. Spike was right: it was bullshit and Angel had to be honest with Spike, he deserved that much. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It was like a reflex. Something inside me just couldn't handle them acting like that to you."

"Well you can't have it both ways, you're either in my life or you're not. You decide." Spike said and stormed out of the classroom.

A/N: Thanks everyone for their feedback so far, you guys are the best. I know I haven't updated any of my other fics in a while but I can assure you their chapters are in progress and I won't abandon any of them or do what I once saw someone do and kill off all the characters cos they got bored.


	5. Decisions

A/N: Sorry about the gap between updates, I've been doing exams and such but I decided fuck exams... A friend of mine read this and said that it sounded like it was the last chapter, let me assure you that I am far from done with them. I want to play with them some more...

**Decisions**

Angel was taken aback. Whilst he had known that Spike would say something to him he hadn't quite expected Spike's little outburst. The thing that bothered him most was that he knew Spike was right, he couldn't have it both ways. He gathered up his books and headed down the hall to the detention hall pushing past the students that had filled the halls.

Angel put his stuff down on the desk and realised that he'd left a book on his desk and quickly left to fetch it, leaving the door open for students arriving early. He decided that he may as well put the time to use and do some lesson plans.

Angel sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he searched through the mountain of stuff on his desk figuring he would clean it up before he went home, he really wasn't the kind that could stand mess.

Angel walked back into the detention room and started taking down the names of the students already there, one particular name caught his attention. Spike was here. It was like Angel must have pissed off some sort of deity in a past life and now he was paying. It wasn't enough that he couldn't have him, but now it was like they were rubbing it in his face. They had put in front of him something he wanted so bad and snatched it away just as he'd gotten close.

He took a deep breath in, determined that he could focus. He bent his head down to stare at his papers, trying not to think about the hot bleached blonde sitting in the second row. He shuffled through his papers trying so desperately to act as though it was any other class. 'Ok, focus Angel,' he told himself right before giving up and looking up to see if Spike was looking at him. To his surprise Spike was walking down one of the aisles formed by the rows of desks to where Angel was sitting at the front of the classroom.

"Here," was all Spike said as he handed him a piece of paper and sat back down in his seat.

Angel looked down at the paper that had been shoved into his hands and began to read it. He realised that this was Spike's poem, the one that Angel had asked him to write.

Angel read it through, it was actually quite good. Angel knew that all Spike really needed was something to focus on, inspiration, and he had certainly found that. One thing that puzzled him though is that he couldn't work out what Spike had written about, the poem was about beauty and Spike's reaction to it but what on earth was _it_ in the first place.

Angel was amazed that Spike could write a poem this good and still have the audience guessing about what exactly it was. Angel smiled, picturing the look of concentration that Spike would have had across his face while he was writing it. He looked up and saw Spike looking at him, waiting to see whether or not Angel thought it was any good. Angel smiled and gave him a reassuring look, pleased to see that Spike still cared about what Angel thought.

Angel sighed inwardly and realised that there was no avoiding it, sooner or later he would have to make a decision either way. He had thought that he had but he knew that something was still drawing him to Spike. He knew that either way he would still feel this way about him, but he couldn't let himself keep up a relationship with a student, could he? It was wrong by just about every moral standard, but then so wasn't being gay?

'Fuck morals,' Angel decided.

He wondered what Spike would think, how he would feel about the fact that he would have to keep their relationship a secret until Spike graduated. Did Spike even want him anymore? Just because Spike wrote a really good poem and wanted to know what he thought about it didn't mean that Spike still would want Angel.

Angel checked his watch and realised that it was time for all the students to leave and he stood up and dismissed them. He sat back down and started putting his books into a small pile to take back to his office.

He had hoped that Spike would wait for him afterwards so they could talk but when he lifted his head up he saw that Spike had left, not even waiting to talk to him about the poem at the very least. Yep, he was still pissed about what had happened in class.

Angel couldn't blame him really, he'd swapped and changed his mind so many times, first they'd kissed at the bar, then Angel and Spike had decided that they couldn't have a relationship then Angel had stuck up for Spike. Spike had every reason to be pissed. Angel left the classroom, hoping that he could find Spike in the halls somewhere.

He spotted a platinum blonde head walking towards the school doors.

"Sp- Will!" Angel called out, nearly forgetting that technically he didn't know that Will was nicknamed Spike.

"Will!" Angel called again, jogging slightly up to him and realising that Spike was wearing headphones.

"Will!" Angel called again slowing down to a walk as he reached up besides him, thankful there was nobody else around to ask questions.

Spike looked up at him and pulled the headphones down to around his neck. "What?" he asked abruptly.

"I'm sorry," Angel said, "I'm sorry for the way I've been about everything. You were right, I had to make a decision it was unfair of me to mess you around the way I did."

Spike looked at him cautiously, "And?"

Angel realised that Spike still didn't know which way Angel had decided. "And this," he replied smashing his lips down on Spike's. He pulled apart for a second, "I want you, I know it wont be easy, but nothing worth anything ever is."

"You really are a poof," Spike said grinning at the sweetness of Angel's words. "But pet, if this relationship is gonna work, then perhaps making out in the middle of the school halls aint the best idea..."

Angel remembered where they were and was glad that at least Spike was thinking with his head screwed on right. "Your probably right, but I thought everyone already knew you were gay."

"Bi, there's a difference." Spike said, "And 'sides, screwing the teacher might mess with my big bad image."

'Screwing?' Angel thought hopefully. "So how about we head back to my place and work some stuff out?" Angel asked.

"Yeh, cept I don't exactly know where that is," Spike said.

"I can give you a lift," Angel offered.

"Can't. I drove here," Spike replied.

"Well I'll be leaving in a second," Angel said abandoning all thoughts of cleaning up his office, "why don't you just follow my car, I'll meet you out in the carpark soon."

"Sounds good," Spike agreed, "see you there."

Angel watched as Spike headed off towards the school carpark, he knew that he had made the right choice. He knew that he and Spike would have to sort some stuff out, but at least he'd made the right decision.

A/N: Feedback anyone?


	6. New Beginnings

TITLE: Teacher-Student Relations  
AUTHOR: Jess (aka SpikedAngel, ethi)  
  
PAIRING: Angel/Spike  
  
CHAPTER: 6  
  
RATING: R   
  
SUMMARY: Spike is a student, Angel is a teacher... forbidden relationships anyone?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.  
  
WEBSITE: 

A/N: This part should probably be NC-17 but I'm over it. I know it might seem a little early but I wanted to write some good slashy sex scenes. Tell me what you think. Also thanks to my wonderful beta, this chapter is dedicated to you.

**New Beginnings**

"So this is pretty much it," Angel said as he led Spike through the door.

Spike looked around at the boxes and stifled a grin. "Can't say I picked you as the messy type."

"Yeh, I haven't really had a chance to unpack really," Angel said. "The first night I got here I had some crazy notion to go to a club," he finished, smiling at Spike.

"Is that so," Spike said. "Did ya meet anyone interesting?"

"Yeh, there was this one guy," Angel started, not being able to hold back from breaking out into a grin. "And this guy, he was pretty hot..."

Spike's heart jumped slightly when Angel called him hot. "So, how did that work out for you?"

"Well, there's the thing...it went great, I was into him, and I'm fairly certain he was into me, but then the next day I found out that I really shouldn't be into him and so we ended it," Angel continued.

"That seems kinda sad," Spike commented.

"But that's not the end," Angel rushed to add. "Even though we decided it couldn't work, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I just kept thinking about him non-stop."

Spike couldn't help the stupid grin that he knew was plastered across his face. Angel really did like him... "So how did it all work out, in the end?"

"Well, you see, I realised what an ass I'd been to the other guy and I tried to make it up to him, but I'm not sure if he's still into me."

Spike leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on Angel's lips. "I'm fairly certain he still is."

Angel reached out and wrapped his arms around Spike's neck, not wanting to ever let him go, and pressed their lips together again, opening his mouth slightly in hopes that Spike would deepen the kiss. Spike's lips parted with Angel's and he let his tongue creep in through the gap created. His hands slid around Angel's waist and ended up on his ass. Angel's tongue entwined around Spike's and he ran his hands down Spike's shoulders so they were resting on his chest. He felt Spike lift his hands up and slip them underneath his waistband. Spike kept kissing him as he groped Angel's ass, something he'd wanted to do ever since he'd first seen him. _Angel has such a perfect ass,_ Spike thought, and grinned wickedly into Angel's mouth. Angel could feel himself hardening with every touch Spike gave him.

"Wanna. Show. Me. Your. Room?" Spike asked pausing between breaths and kisses.

"I don't know if we should..." Angel said, sounding a little bit hesitant.

"Why not?" Spike asked, pulling away a bit.

"It's just that I shouldn't even be here with you, I really shouldn't be kissing you and I definitely shouldn't..." Angel replied, trailing off not wanting to say it out loud.

"I thought you were over the whole forbidden relationship thing," Spike commented.

"I am. It's just..." Angel tried to work out how to say it. "Somehow if we have sex it makes it seem worse."

"Does it feel wrong to you?" Spike asked.

"No." Angel admitted. "It feels so right. How can something that feels so right be wrong?"

"It isn't," Spike said bluntly. "If it makes you feel better, technically when we met you weren't my teacher."

"That does actually make it seem a little better," Angel said. "But still..."

"Still what?" Spike asked with an underlying tone of passion in his voice. "It's not wrong to you, its not wrong to me." He stopped and kissed him hard on the mouth. "How is this wrong?"

"Still other people-" Angel said before being cut off by Spike.

"Who gives a shit what other people think? They also think being gay is wrong, but we both know it's not."

Angel paused to think about it. Spike was right; it didn't feel wrong and who were they to care about what other people thought. Angel was still hesitant though.

"Think about it, Angel, neither of us are the kind to conform to whatever other people think is right. We're supposed to decide for ourselves what is right and this is _so_ right."

"Okay, you've won me over," Angel said, smiling. "This way," he said, taking Spike's hand and directing him toward his room, which wasn't in that much of a better state than the rest of the house. Spike picked up a pair of boxers and stifled a giggle. "Yeh, you definitely aren't the clean freak I thought you were."

"I am," Angel protested.

"Uhuh, now get over here and get naked." Spike demanded, flopping down on Angel's bed. "Ow, what's this?" he asked pulling something out from underneath him. "A nail file?" Spike asked holding up the object that had been jamming into his back. "You own a _nail file_?"

Angel blushed. "That's Cordy's, must have gotten mixed up in my stuff..."

"Cordy?" Spike questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm gay," Angel reminded him unnecessarily. "She's my best friend in LA."

Spike stretched a leg out to where Angel was standing and wrapped it around his body. "Well that kinda works out well for me then, doesn't it."

Angel leaned over him and pressed him down against the mattress, lying on top of him as they were kissing. "God I want you," Angel said to him as he lifted up Spike's shirt over his head, kissing each inch of flesh that had become exposed. Spike let out a soft moan and Angel looked up at him, their eyes meeting as Angel sought silent permission to go further. Spike looked at him as if he was crazy for stopping and Angel started unbuckling Spike's belt. He got it undone without any major problems and slid Spike's pants down. He was gratified to see that Spike wasn't wearing any underwear. He bent his head down and started scraping his tongue along the sides of Spike's cock. Spike wriggled underneath him, hard and throbbing.

"Angel, inside me. Please," Spike gasped, realising that he was so horny he wasn't going to last a hell of a lot longer.

Angel was slightly taken aback but wasn't about to complain. Spike realised that Angel was still fully clothed and he flipped him on his back, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his pants. "C'mon pet, I want you inside me. I want to feel you in me."

Angel didn't need a third invitation. He hadn't even needed a second, for that matter. "I don't have anything," he said, realising that he didn't have any lube.

"Improvise," Spike demanded.

"I'll be right back," Angel said, getting up, and wandered into the kitchen, a bit too slowly for Spike's taste. He came back with a carton of custard.

Spike was about to question the custard but he realised that he didn't care. At that point, anything would do.

Angel dipped a finger into the custard part and pressed the cold custard against Spike's cheeks. The cold made Spike arch against Angel and let out a soft groan. Angel slid the finger into Spike's warm, tight passage and Spike threw his head back, hissing as he felt a mixture of both pleasure and pain. He wanted this so bad, to be completely filled with Angel. He wanted so much of him.

"More," he gasped, wanting Angel entirely inside him.

Angel coated another finger and slowly pushed it inside while he planted soft, sloppy kisses on Spike's back. Spike leaned into Angel's fingers, getting used to the feel of them inside him and began moving against them, Angel took this as a cue and began wriggling them around gently before taking them out.

Spike moaned when he took them out and leaned his ass back, searching for them. Angel coated himself with the trifle and positioned his cock at Spike's entrance. Spike impaled himself on it. Spike could feel his entrance tearing slightly, but pushed back more anyway. Angel's cock became immersed in Spike and he pushed it in slightly further, finding Spike's sweet spot. Angel relished the look on Spike's face as his cock hit it with every thrust. Angel snaked a hand around Spike's waist and wrapped a hand around Spike's member, stroking it, building up a rhythm. Spike cried out and Angel knew that they were both really close.

"Angel," Spike groaned.

"I'm gonna-" Angel said, cut off by the sound of his own moans.

Neither of them managed to get another word out before they came together, neither really worrying about where they had spilt their cum.

Angel continued thrusting into Spike as they rode out their orgasms and eventually Angel withdrew from Spike and Spike turned around, pressing his sweaty naked body against Angel's. Angel wrapped an arm around him. Nope, this definitely didn't feel wrong.


	7. Conversations

TITLE: Teacher-Student Relations

AUTHOR: Jess (aka SpikedAngel, ethi)

PAIRING: Angel/Spike

CHAPTER: 7

RATING: R 

SUMMARY: Spike is a student, Angel is a teacher... forbidden relationships anyone?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.

WEBSITE: 

A/N: Sorry this is kinda late, I got caught up with graduating highschool (yay), my car accident (not so yay) and work (gotta love working everyday since you finished school).

**Conversations**

Angel opened his eyes and glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall across from his bed. It was ten past six in the afternoon; he couldn't have been asleep long. He began to wonder at exactly what point he'd ended up in bed and fallen asleep when he felt a head pressing against his chest. He looked down and saw Spike's blonde hair resting against his coffee coloured skin and remembered what had happened. He and Spike had gotten back together. Well actually had they even been _together_ together in the first place? He wondered what this was going to be between them. They couldn't have a normal relationship whilst Angel was still Spike's teacher. He sighed and stroked Spike's hair with his hand and kissed the top of his forehead.

Spike looked up sleepily at Angel from where he was lying in the crook of his arm. "Hey," he said, not really knowing what to say. What exactly does one say when they wake up after having sex with their teacher?

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon," Angel replied.

"Well either way it certainly was good for me," Spike said grinning.

"I hope so," Angel said softly. Angel kissed him back before pulling away slightly, "You know that there's still stuff we have to work out, don't you?"

"Yeh," Spike said, moving so he was straddling Angel's waist and their naked flesh was touching together. He bent down and kissed Angel's snail trail, feeling Angel harden increasingly with every kiss that went lower.

Angel could feel the way his body was reacting to Spike and so he sat up and brought Spike's mouth to his, catching his lips in a kiss before saying, "as much fun as that part is we need to talk first."

"Fine," Spike agreed. "I don't know how much talking we'll get done while you're still naked though, you make it bloody hard for me to resist." He continued grumpily.

Angel got out from underneath Spike and stood up, pulling a shirt over his head and slipping some pants on.

"I didn't mean you had to cover up," he complained.

Angel smiled and motioned for Spike to do the same before meeting him out in the kitchen.

"So you want anything to drink," Angel said opening up his fridge, "water, soda, beer?"

"You're offering alcohol to a minor," Spike joked.

"About an hour and a bit ago we were having sex," Angel pointed out, "I'm not exactly worried about offering you a beer now."

"Well then by all means, lets drink the night away, I want to get you all nice and sloshed so I can have my way with you." Spike said.

Angel couldn't help but grin at Spike's words and tossed him a beer, grateful that he could catch.

They sat down around the small round table each at opposite ends.

"So," Spike began, prompting Angel to just say whatever it was he wanted to say.

Angel hesitated for a moment, somewhat unsure of what he wanted to say. "You know I'm not exactly supposed to be doing this with you…"

Spike wanted to ask what exactly it was that he was doing with him but instead he simply said, "you mean basically don't go around blabbing that I slept with you?"

Angel cringed, somehow when Spike said it like that it made him sound like a real dickhead. "That wasn't exactly what I was going to say." Angel replied and paused to think of exactly how he should put it.

Angel's train of thought was cut off by a beeping sound.

"I left my mobile in my pocket." Spike said standing up and fishing his phone out of his back pocket.

Spike pressed a couple of buttons on his phone. "Its okay, it was just a text from Wes."

"Wes?" Angel asked with a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

"My stepbrother."

"Oh."

"You looked worried for a second there, Angel." Spike said playfully.

"Well, I guess I kinda was," Angel said looking down at his hands where he was entwining them and twisting them around. "Its just that I want you, and I don't want anyone else to have you."

Spike was somewhat shocked, Angel seemed almost shy, nothing like the calm confident man who stood in front of the classroom. Spike gave him a smile, "Its okay, pet. I don't want anyone else to have you either."

"How is this going to work?" Angel asked, looking up. "I can't have a normal relationship with you… even though I kinda decided to screw morals its still kinda illegal…"

"Relax. Nobody has to know… I'm not exactly the kiss-and-tell kind… Besides, who would I tell? I'm not exactly Miles Davis."

"Miles Davis?" Angel asked, knowing who Miles Davis was, but not how he had anything to do with him and Spike.

"I'm not popular." Spike explained.

"I didn't think you would be into jazz." Angel commented.

"I'm not, its just an expression." Spike replied, "but that's not the point, basically we can just work around the whole secrecy thing. Besides don't you get off on the idea of it being forbidden…illegal…almost taboo…" Spike continued, talking slower and lowering his voice.

Angel felt the hairs on his arms stand up; in fact the hairs on his body weren't the only body parts that were beginning to stand up.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_. Spikes phone went off again, breaking the mood.

"Shit, that gave me a fright." Spike said and opened the message on his phone. "Wes again, he's wondering where I am."

"Well it has been an awfully long detention." Angel commented.

"Yet somehow I think I need more punishment…" Spike said grinning.

"I think I can help with that." Angel said and leaned across the table and kissed him.

Spike broke away for a few moments, "so we aren't going to tell anyone?"

Angel nodded, "I guess we can't, it's too risky."

"Works for me," Spike said with a coy grin on his face. Spike didn't really mind about not telling anyone, he understood perfectly why Angel couldn't and besides the last thing he needed was it getting around that he was involved with a teacher. Spike

Spike's phone went off again, this time it was a call.

"Talk to me," Spike answered it.

"Spike its Wes." Wes said unnecessarily, "where abouts are you, I was going to tell you that our parents are getting back tonight so Fred and I are going to go out for take-away and I wanted to ask if you wanted anything in particular but I kinda panicked when you didn't respond."

"I'm at a friends place."

"Which friends?" Wes asked curiously, knowing that Spike didn't have that many friends.

"I can't hear you Wes, you're breaking up." Spike said trying to buy himself some time to think of a decent answer.

"I said which friends?" Wes asked a little louder.

"Just a guy from school, you don't really know him…"

"Oh, well do you want anything? Fred and I were going to get Chinese."

"Yeh, you can pick me something." Spike said, "I gotta go."

"Ok, see you soon then."

Spike hung up his phone and turned back to Angel.

"You could have stayed here for dinner," Angel said after overhearing their conversation.

"Thanks, I just didn't want to invite myself over if you know what I mean."

"You're always welcome, so you have a permanent invite from me." Angel replied.

Spike couldn't help but grin. He got up and moved over to where Angel had sat back down and sat on his lap, straddling him. "Am I welcome here too?"

"Always," Angel said, kissing his neck and running his hands up the inside of Spike's shirt.

Spike couldn't help but shiver slightly. God, Angels hands were like magic the effect they had on him… Spike looped his arms around Angel's waist and let them slide down the back of Angel's pants. Angel groaned slightly and continued kissing Spike, he pulled away after a few more kisses.

"Spike if you have to go home maybe we should stop, cos soon I won't be able to."

Spike planted one more kiss on Angel's lips and stood up. "You're right, I probably wouldn't be able to either. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so. Here?"

"We could meet up at the club again… you know by accident of course."

"Yeh, I think I might be there when it opens."

"Same here, complete coincidence."

"For sure," Angel affirmed.

"One last kiss before then?"

"Wouldn't let you leave without one," Angel replied.

A/N: Give me lots of feedback and I'll be motivated into updating sooner, I'm such a feedback whore. And not only that but I have tomorrow morning and all day Friday off too so I should have lots of time.


	8. Epic

Title: Teacher-Student Relations

Author: Jess (aka SpikedAngel)

Pairing: Angel/Spike

SUMMARY: Spike is a student, Angel is a teacher... forbidden relationships anyone?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys. 

A/N: Oooh another update, sorry it took so long but I've been kinda sick lately. Also I haven't been able to get in touch with my beta, if you're reading this then email me – I'm getting worried about you hun!

* * *

**Epic**

Spike looked in the mirror again, he felt like such a poof. He never used to care about what he looked like but Angel always looked so clean and well dressed. They were meeting up again that night at the club where they had first met. Spike hadn't had English that day so he hadn't seen Angel since the night before after his detention.

"Fuck it," he said, deciding that he didn't care, he was who he was and Angel would just have to accept that.

He left his room and walked into the kitchen to feed his cat before heading out.

"You're going out tonight?" his stepmother asked.

"Yeh, I'm meeting up with someone," Spike replied.

"Where at?" she asked.

"A place not too far away," Spike replied before heading for the door. Even though he had already come out he still didn't know how his stepmother would react to him going out to a gay bar so he thought he should leave before she asked too many questions.

Angel straightened up his shirt for about the fifth time and considered changing it again. He moved into the bathroom to double check his hair. It was his and Spike's first date and understandably he wanted to look really good. He and Spike hadn't had a real chance to get to know each other yet and he was hoping that they would do a bit of that tonight. All he knew about Spike was that he was 17 and one of his students; he didn't know anything else about him. He checked his watch, if he didn't leave now he was going to be late and that definitely wouldn't make a good impression.

About twenty minutes later he pulled into the parking lot outside the club. The strange thing about the place was that it was kind of in the middle of nowhere. Angel had driven past it on his way to Sunnydale the previous weekend and had thought that it looked kind of interesting and it had definitely turned out that way. He walked inside and looked around for Spike and realised he wasn't there. 'Ok Angel, he hasn't stood you up, he's just not here yet,' he told himself as he ordered himself a drink and sat down at a table. He looked into his drink and became so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone come up from behind and kiss his neck. That was the beauty of this place, they could do whatever they liked and didn't have to worry about being caught.

"Hello there, fancy meeting you here." Spike greeted him, silently appraising his outfit. Angel looked really good that night, as always, he was wearing a pair of black pants and a deep blue silk shirt, not exactly what Spike would consider club clothes but he looked really hot.

"Hey," Angel replied softly, still caught up in Spike kissing his neck. He was glad that Spike wasn't the shy type.

"Oi," Spike said waving his hand in front of Angel's face, "whatchya thinking about?"

"Nothing important," Angel said, blinking and shaking his head a couple of times. "You want a drink?"

"Got one," Spike said lifting up the drink already in his hands. "You seem kind of lost in thought tonight."

"I was just thinking about how we don't really know that much about each other," Angel confessed.

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but I hardly know anything about you…"

Spike could see that Angel honestly wanted to get to know him and he couldn't help but feel kind of pleased that Angel wasn't just in it for sex. The band had arrived and the music changed from the soft rock that had been playing before to a more heavier one.

"What do you want to know?" Spike asked.

"Pardon?" Angel replied over the loud music.

"I said what would you like to know?" Spike said raising his voice over the music.

Angel tapped his ear and pointed to where the band was playing to show he still couldn't hear.

"How about we go outside where we can hear each other?" Spike asked, pointing towards the door and standing up. Angel smiled and grabbed Spike's hand as they walked out. He looked around once they'd gotten outside and spotted a bench to sit down on.

"So what did you want to know?" Spike asked.

"Well," Angel said, pausing to think for a moment. There was so much he didn't know that he didn't know where to begin. "How long have you lived here?"

Spike looked at him a little strangely, _that's what Angel wanted to know?_ "A few years, before that I lived in England, we moved out here when my mum died."

"Sorry to hear it," Angel said sincerely and reached out and grabbed his hand.

"S'not your fault," Spike replied, but still held onto his hand, "so did you always live in LA?"

"Nah, my family moved out here from Ireland when I was about three," Angel responded. "So do you have any siblings?"

"I have a stepbrother, Wesley, you probably teach him too, he's a tad taller than me, light brown hair, glasses…"

"I know him," Angel replied, "he's a very bright student. Do you two get along?"

"Yeh, he's one of the only people I do get along with. I don't have a real lot of friends at school but he and Fred are great."

Angel sensed that Spike wasn't the type that had an abundance of friends and knew it was probably because he was bi. Sunnydale High seemed like a very closed minded school as far as sexuality was concerned and he had to admit he was quite thankful that the rest of the teaching faculty didn't know that he was gay.

"Fair enough," he commented.

"So how about you, do you have any siblings?"

"I'm an only child." Angel replied. "It's your turn to think of the next question."

Spike grinned, "what's your favourite band?"

"I like anything soft or mellow," Angel said, receiving a very strange look from Spike. "You?"

"Sex Pistols, without a doubt. I also like the Ramones and Nine Inch Nails."

"Ok I have no idea who the last two are," Angel said looking confused.

"Never mind," Spike replied, finding it somewhat astounding that Angel was clueless, however the clueless expression on his face was just adorable. _Adorable? Since when do I use words like adorable? God I really am a poof_, Spike thought. Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag, "so why did you come to Sunnydale, not that I'm complaining, just curious, yeah?"

"Wanted a change," Angel replied vaguely. "I just wanted something different."

"Did you find it?" Spike asked edging closer to him.

"Definitely," Angel replied as Spike's lips met his. He felt Spike's warm tongue slide against his lips and he opened them, allowing it into his mouth and exchanging it for his own. He lifted a hand up to the side of Spike's face and softly stroked his cheek, slowly moving it so that it was sitting on Spike's neck. He felt Spike rest his hand against his thigh and slowly move it up until his hand was touching Angel's crotch. He felt Angel slowly getting harder and so he thrusted his tongue further into Angel's mouth. He slipped it out for a second and pulled away, "wanna go somewhere private?" he asked, wanting to die the moment after he said it, thinking that he sounded like someone off a cheesy movie.

Angel didn't seem to notice, "my car," he suggested, leading Spike towards where he had parked.

"Uh, Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Convertible."

"Oh." Angel said and went into the front seat to put the top down. He climbed over the front seat and into the back, pushing the door open and pulling Spike in on top of him. Spike practically launched himself onto Angel and immediately set about getting rid of the clothes that were separating their bodies from each other. Spike began stripping Angel of his clothes, kissing every inch of flesh that became exposed. He quickly took of his clothes and grabbed the tube of lubricant he had hidden in his jacket.

Angel saw Spike pull out the tube and somehow the idea that Spike had thought about this beforehand made him harder. He felt Spike's lubricant-covered hands wrap around his cock. It was all he could do to stop himself from coming right there and then.

"Ohhh god, Spike…" Angel moaned loudly. Spike felt Angel's hand snake around to his ass and Angel's fingers at the rim of his hole. He could feel Angel working them in slowly and so he pushed back on them, this wasn't about anything slow or comfortable this was about hard, fast need. Spike declared himself sufficiently prepared and pulled back from Angel's fingers and positioned himself so that he was above Angel's cock, facing him.

"God Angel, you're filling me up." Spike moaned as he lowered himself onto Angel's cock and began riding him.

"So tight, oooohhh…" Angel said, panting.

"You're so big inside me," Spike said as Angel thrust in deeper.

Angel could feel himself almost about to come, the words Spike was saying and the way he was riding him… he knew he couldn't hold out much longer and wanted Spike to come with him so he moved in Spike until he reached his prostate.

Spike couldn't hold back any longer, nor did he want to, he came screaming Angel's name as he spurted come out all over their stomachs. Angel could feel Spike's muscles contract as he came and that sent him over the edge, filling Spike with his come.

Spike lifted himself off Angel and lay down next to him on the backseat.

"Wow," Angel said, breathlessly, "that was…"

"Yeah," Spike agreed.

* * *

A/N: Give me feedback if you want to see more of this story... I miss feedback, where has it gone?

* * *

* * *


	9. Goodnight, Goodnight

TITLE: Teacher-Student Relations

AUTHOR: Jess (aka SpikedAngel)

PAIRING: Angel/Spike

CHAPTER: 9

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Spike is a student, Angel is a teacher... forbidden relationships anyone?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.

WEBSITE: Yay me I'm out of hospital! Yes ok, this chapter might be slightly longer than the others… but Mana assured me nobody would mind. I want to thank Mana (blame her for the fact that I'm still writing), AmethystXx (stop poking me with that stick dammit), Jenn (hope I shocked you again with an unexpected update), Andrea and Lili. Fuck ff.n won't stop with the underlining and they take out all my breaks so the story makes no sense.Immense apologies if I'm spamming someone's email ac but its kinda hardto read it otherwise.

* * *

**Goodnight, Goodnight**

Spike had managed to find himself safely nestled inside Angel's arms whilst they were both in that silent after-sex stage. He didn't know really why it was that people were quiet after sex but guessed that if they just reverted back to normal conversation it would be even more awkward, so they were silent. Truth be told he felt kind of snug lying with his back pressed against Angel's chest and Angel's strong arms looped under his own, holding him close. It made him feel protected and wanted and he really didn't want to move.

Spike could feel his eyes slowly shutting and he tilted his head back so it was resting with his check pressed against Angel's chest. He couldn't help but smile when Angel pressed a kiss against the top of his head. It felt weird having this kind of intimacy after sex. He had been with other people before but he had never had a serious relationship. Nobody to call his boyfriend, nobody to belong to… nothing. He felt so weird attaching the title of boyfriend to Angel but then it also felt right, it made his heart flutter every time he thought of it.

"You're getting tired," Angel noted softly.

"You wore me out," Spike replied.

Angel suddenly felt guilty. It was a school night and Spike was in his final year, he must have heaps of work to do and here he was stark naked in the back of his teachers car. All the sudden the situation they were in hit him and Angel chuckled softly.

"Watchya laughing at, Pet?"

"Us. We're lying here naked in the back of a car outside a club."

"Oh," Spike said smiling then pausing, "about that… Have you noticed that every time we… its cos we get so caught up?" He hesitated again realising he hadn't made much sense. "What I mean is-"

Angel decided to save him having to explain it, "I know what you mean. It's always so fast, so much need, so much passion. I promise you sometime we will take things slow." He leaned down and kissed Spike's cheek, rubbing one of his hands against where it had been resting on Spike's thigh.

Spike loved how sweet Angel was and was grateful he hadn't made him spell it out.

"How would you feel about coming over to my place for dinner one night?" Angel asked, unsure how it would be received.

Spike felt his heart skip another beat; he had never been on that kind of date before, usually it was just meeting up at random clubs. God, Angel just kept doing stuff like that. He felt like he must have an irregular heartbeat the way his heart had been going lately.

"If you don't want to its ok, we can do something else." Angel said quickly, figuring Spike didn't want to, "I just thought-"

"I want to, it sounds really nice." Spike said, instantly cringing at the 'n' word. He always made himself sound like such a ponce when he was with Angel.

"But you paused," Angel pointed out.

"Yeah its just all these new experiences, I never had someone to go have dinner with." It occurred to Spike that Angel was probably just having him over for dinner because they couldn't risk going out in public together but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He had to accept that theirs would be a difficult relationship to maintain but it would be worth it, there was no way Spike would ever give Angel up.

"Oh," Angel didn't know what to say. He felt a bit sorry for Spike, he always seemed so lonely. Angel knew what high school was like, he'd been there done that and now he worked in one. He saw that feeling of isolation on people's faces everyday. He just hoped that somehow he could make Spike know that he cared about him.

"Don't do it," Spike warned.

"Do what?" Angel asked, confused.

"You get all thoughtful and you tense up. I can feel it." Spike replied.

"No I don't," Angel said defensively.

"Yeah you do."

"I don't."

"Do." Spike replied before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked. "Oh and I don't."

"We're not only in the back of your car naked outside a gay bar but we're also now arguing like two year olds. And yeah, you do."

Angel heard some voices and realised some people must have left the club. He heard those voices getting closer and closer, "they're heading our way."

"And?"

"Well we're naked."

"And?"

"It could be some complete pervert who wants to look at you naked."

"Or you?"

"But probably you."

"They don't look like perverts. Wait that's Buffy Summers," Spike said, squinting to see her standing far away.

"Buffy Summers?" Angel asked.

"A student at our school. And that's Xander Harris with her, another student."

"Shit," Angel said and started fumbling around for his clothes. "What's a girl doing in this kind of place? And isn't Xander one of the guys who joined in the 'Hamlet and Horatio are fags' thing during class?"

"With Buffy, who the fuck knows," Spike said somewhat bitterly whilst he shrugged his jeans back on. It was difficult getting his clothes back on in such a confined space, particularly since his activities with Angel had made him somewhat sweaty…

"Get down," Spike hissed to Angel, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the floor of the backseat.

"They probably can't even see us," Angel commented as he heard the voices pass.

"True, but its still kinda risky."

"You're cute when you're worried about something," Angel said moving slightly to get a bit more comfortable.

"You're cute all the time," Spike said, planting a kiss on Angel's lips.

Angel kissed him back and then pulled back a little, "Ok this is somewhat uncomfortable, I think they're gone…"

"Yeah, it's kinda warm in here," Spike said smiling as he followed Angel out of the car.

"So we're on for tomorrow?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, for sure."

"Good."

"No wait, I can't." Spike said, sounding disappointed. "I have to do a chemistry write up, its due the next day and I need to do well in it." Spike paused for a moment, "Actually screw it, yeah we're on."

"No its ok, how about the next night?"

"Its ours," Spike said.

"I guess I should let you get home, it is a school night…" Angel said.

"Don't forget, you're in school too," Spike said, "and what do I care if it's a school night?"

"Come home with me then?" Angel asked.

Spike paused, feeling about a thousand thoughts run through his head. "I can't," he lied, "I have to go pick up Wes, I promised him."

"Oh," Angel said, disappointed. "That's ok, maybe later or something…"

"I want to, but I told him I would," Spike said and kissed him. "Speaking of him, what is the time?"

"Its about 10," Angel said glancing at his watch.

"I gotta get him at 11…"

"I'm guessing you have to go now then," Angel replied.

"Yeah," Spike replied, "one last kiss?" he asked.

"Only one?" Angel replied, wrapping his arms around Spike's waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Spike responded by letting his hands curl in the back of Angel's hair and letting his tongue slide into Angel's mouth. Angel moaned, letting Spike feel the faint vibrations running through his tongue.

Spike pulled apart a few moments later, "ok if that keeps going I don't know if either of us would be leaving anytime tonight."

Angel smiled, "here, I'll walk you to your car."

Spike grinned back at him, "thanks," he said and started walking across the carpark with him.

"Is everything okay?" Angel asked, looking across at him.

"Yeah, it's fine, why?" Spike replied, letting his hand 'fall' into Angel's back pocket and gently squeezed his ass.

"Nothing, just wondering…" Angel said, letting Spike's hands grope him through his pants.

"Damn that was a short walk, better give me another kiss, Pet." Spike demanded as they reached his car.

Angel wasn't about to deny him and gave him a long kiss, slipping his hands into the small gap at Spike's jeans, feeling Spike's flesh against his hands.

Angel broke the kiss for a moment, "that's how it's done."

Spike flashed him another grin, "I better go get Wes."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Spike replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting into his car and driving away. After Spike had pulled away from the car park he let out a deep breath, he didn't know what was happening. Things between him and Angel had been going fine; it had been more serious than any of his past relationships, if you could even call them relationships. But now things were getting complicated, he had never stayed the night at another guy's place before, well he had but never a boyfriends place and for some reason that had just scared him. He hadn't wanted to lie to Angel but he didn't know what to do, if he stayed the night it would mean that he was in a real relationship with Angel and that would mean that things could go bad, but if he didn't then they would stay as they are now. He sighed and decided to just forget about it for the night, turning the volume on his CD player up.

* * *

"You're home early," Wes commented as Spike walked inside.

Spike plopped on the couch next to him, "yeah, what of it?"

"I take you didn't get any action, so to speak," Wes said.

Spike couldn't help but smile when he thought of Angel.

Wes caught the look on Spike's face and sat up, suddenly a lot more interested in Spike's night. "Oh my, he was there again wasn't he?" Wes asked, sitting up and leaning forward.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"The same guy, what did you say his name was? Angel - he was there wasn't he?"

"Maybe," Spike said, knowing that his stepbrother already knew that he had seen Angel that night.

"Don't bother denying it, last time you had that look on your face was the night you had met him."

"Ok, he was there," Spike admitted.

"And you and him… Spike, you said he wasn't the type to call, I don't know if that's the kinda guy you should really be… involved with."

"It's not that," Spike hesitated, trying to work out how to explain it without telling Wes too much.

"Then what is it?" Wes asked, looking slightly confused.

"He's a really nice guy, he's sweet and caring and everything… it's just he wants me to stay the night…"

"Stay the night as in?"

"Well we've already…" Spike trailed off not knowing how to put it to his brother. "He just wants me to stay until the morning."

"Ohhh," Wesley said, realisation dawning, "and that's a bad thing because," he paused for a moment, "because… Spike why is that bad?"

"Because I really like him," Spike explained.

"I'm still not understanding it."

"Well I really like him, if I stay the night then it means that what he and I have is real."

"And it will mean things will change, if things change then they can go bad," Wes finished for him. "Spike you have to give things a chance, yes - they could go really bad but they could also go really good." Wes paused again, "That sentence had possibly the worst grammar in it-"

"I know," Spike cut him off, "I mean about how things could work out not your bad grammar. I want to, it's just hard. Besides I can't exactly go over there now, I've already said no and what's worse I lied to him."

"Then now is probably the best time to go over there," Wes pointed out.

Spike took a deep breath.

"You know, you're right. I should just go over there right now and explain things to him."

"He'll understand."

"Yep," Spike said, psyching himself up. "You'll cover for me, won't you?"

"They won't even know you went out," Wes promised.

"Should I take some clothes and stuff, or is that too presumptuous?" Spike asked. He wasn't used to not knowing what to do; usually it was him giving Wes advice, he was normally the calm and collected one, but that had been different, that was before Angel. "Maybe I'll take some stuff and leave it in my car…"

"Sounds like a good idea."

Spike went to go up to his room to get some clothes. He turned around, halfway up the stairs, "Hey Wes?"

"Yes?" Wes turned to face him again.

"Thanks," Spike said, smiling. When his father had told him that he was dating someone new and that she had a son Spike had worried about how he would get along with him, now he and Spike were just as close as thought they had lived together their whole lives, it helped to have someone around when their parents were always away.

"Glad I could help," Wes said, returning his grin. "Oh and Spike, I still want to meet this guy."

"Maybe later," Spike said, continuing up to his room. He wished Wes and Angel could meet, but he knew it just couldn't happen.

* * *

About half an hour later Angel was standing in his bathroom wearing only a pair of boxers and brushing his teeth. He thought he heard a noise outside and paused; a second later it was gone. He continued brushing and spat out the toothpaste into the sink. He heard another noise and quickly washed out his mouth and went outside to see what he was making the noise. He opened the door and saw Spike standing on his doorstep.

"Spike?" he said a little confused.

"I have to talk to you," Spike blurted out.

"Come in, sit down," Angel said, still looking confused.

Spike sat down and looked Angel directly in the eye, "I lied to you."

Angel felt his heart stop for a second, "what about?" he asked cautiously.

"I didn't have to pick up Wes." Spike saw that Angel was about to say something, "I need to just get this all out. I was worried, I thought that if I stayed the night then it would be real, and if it was real then it would mean that there was a chance that you wouldn't want me and that things wouldn't work out between us, so I made that up about having to pick up Wes." Spike finished with blurry eyes, he knew that Angel had every right to be angry with him, but he hoped he would understand.

"Oh god Spike, you gave me such a fright when you said you lied," Angel said, letting out the breath he had been holding. "I have fears too, I worry all the time about you meeting someone else, I worry about you thinking I'm old and boring and I worry about you not wanting me. We have to just take a chance that things will work out, ours is a bit of a different kind of relationship too so it's harder but if its worth it, and I think it is, we will make it."

Spike smiled, "you're a sap, Angel."

"Yep, now let's try again. Wanna go to bed?" Angel asked, standing up and offering Spike his hand.

"Definitely," Spike replied, taking Angel's hand and following him into the bedroom.

Once they got inside the bedroom Spike noticed that Angel had cleaned up a lot.

Spike thought back to his clothes in his car outside and realised that even with those clothes he hadn't packed any pajamas. "Errr… I don't have anything to sleep in."

Angel went over to a drawer and got out another pair of boxer shorts and passed them to him, "they'll be a little big, but I think they'll do."

"Thanks," Spike said and started getting changed as he watched Angel climb in under the covers.

"Come here," Angel said lifting up one of his arms and making an opening under the covers for him.

Spike smiled at him and lay down next to him, unsure of what he should be doing.

Angel sensed Spike's uneasiness and wrapped an arm around his waist, cuddling the boy into him. "Is this ok?" he asked.

"More than ok," Spike said, loosening up a little bit and letting his head tilt in towards Angel.

Angel kissed his temple and watched him slowly drift off to sleep, realising that tonight he had seen a completely different side of Spike, a less confident side, and that he possibly liked him even more because of it. He followed Spike into sleep with a smile, pulling him closer again.

* * *

A/N: BTW the title is a song by a band called Hot, Hot Heat which I just happened to have been listening to while I was finishing this chapter up. C'mon go review… you know you want to. 


End file.
